Stranded
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: One broken down car and no phone in sight. / Contains slash. OST


_A/N: I don't own anyone, I'm not making any money. Got the bases covered, so here we go. Contain's slash, don't like, don't read, easy peasey. Enjoy!_

* * *

_June 1995_

The day was hot and muggy and with a sigh he pulled his long blonde hair back into a ponytail. Smoke billowed out from under the dented and peeled paint hood of his old beater; the engine having finally taken it's last puttering breath. He patted down all the pockets in his jeans before moving back over to the car and searching for some loose change so he'd be able to call a towing company when he found a payphone.

"With my luck the nearest gas station is two or more miles away." He grumbled as the sweat started to drip into his eyes.

The sound of gravel crunching and the loud rumble of a diesel engine caught his ear and he climbed out from the car; scrubbing his arm across his forehead to rid himself of the slow crawling sweat that seemed determined to impede his vision. The sunlight winking off the windshield had him screwing his eyes shut, so the sudden sound of the deep, honeyed voice caught him off guard.

"Looks like you're having a little bit of car trouble."

"Really? Well thank you Captain Obvious. I don't know if I would have ever been able to figure that out on my own."

He moved a hand up to shield his eyes and nearly choked on his in drawn breath when he got a good look at the owner of the snarky, country twang. Kinky, inky black hair fell around bare and bronzed shoulders that gave way to a strong chest before tapering off to thick waist and strong thighs and legs that were encased in a pair of wranglers that while were tight, weren't tight to the point of being disgusting looking.

"Y'know, you damn Yanks are really rude. 'Specially to the people that take the time to stop and help y'all out." He chided lightly, his full lips curved in a smile as he swiped a few errant curls from his face.

"Look I appreciate it, I really do." He swiped his arm back across his head as he held his other hand out. "I'm Chris."

The dark haired man stared at him for a moment, making Chris fidget and a light embarrassed blush bloom on his cheeks before taking the offered hand and pumping firmly.

"Matt."

He smiled and went over to the still smoking vehicle, sticking his head under the hood and leaving Chris nothing to stare at other than the fine curve of his full rear; the jean material pulled even tighter. For the second time in less than three minutes Chris started to fidget, only this time because of the completely inappropriate thoughts that were running through his mind as he watched the sinful fantasy bent over his engine.

"So, Matt. Do you know what you're doing?"

Chris sauntered over and leaned a hip against the other side, waving the smoke from his face as Matt prodded various things in the compartment. He heard Matt sigh, and could just imagine the rolled eyes before Matt turned to look at him, a light smear of grease on his cheek from his exploration of the smoldering hunk of metal.

"No, I just looked under the hood because I was curious as to what makes a car run."

"Now look who's being rude..."

Matt opened his mouth to say something but ended up chuckling, reaching into the back pocket of his jeans and pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his hands on. Chris started to say something about the grease on his cheeks but grabbed the scrap of worn cloth and wiped the smear away instead. A moment of silence passed between them; the ability to breathe seemingly taken from Chris when Matt wet his lips as their eyes locked and held.

"So-uh, it shouldn't take too long to fix. You're lucky I have a tow strap in my truck, I can pull you back to my place and have ya running in nearly no time."

Chris nodded almost stupidly, his eyes drawn to the shining chest , a tiny smear across his chest from where he had leaned over the side. With a half quirked smile Matt gently tugged the handkerchief from Chris' limp hand and shoved into the back of his pocket before turning and walking back to his still idling truck. The movement snapped Chris out of his dazed state and he cleared his throat as he jogged to catch up with the striding Southerner; his eyes glued to the taunt and curvaceous backside.

"Hey, I thought you were going to help me." He called out as Matt gracefully swung himself up into the cab.

"I am, but I can't very well tow you from behind can I?"

"Well I guess not, but there are other things you can do from behind."

The moment the comeback left his lips, Chris' mind and body just stilled; his face going a deep red color. He risked a look up and waited for the dark Southerner to say something back, to wince in revulsion before roaring off into the distance and leaving him stranded. When nothing was said, no angry, disgusted words thrown, Chris looked up and seen that Matt wasn't even paying attention to him, he was messing with the controls on his radio or something.

"You gonna move? Or am I gonna have to run you down to get to the front of your car?"

Chris felt as if his face was in flames and knew that if it were possible he'd be nothing more than a smoldering pile of ashes. He moved out of the way and watched as Matt deftly moved the truck around and jumped out before it even came to a stop. He climbed up on the tailgate and bent over it, rummaging around for a few minutes; once more giving Chris a great view of the fleshy rounded backside. The sudden flash of Matt writhing between him and the cold metal made Chris groan and he covered it with a cough as Matt jumped down, a thick yellow strap with a large hook at one end held in his hands.

"Here hold this."

'This' was one end of the strap while he dropped down and scooted under the front end of Chris' car with the other. His jeans acquired a fine coat of dust as he wriggled and moved under the car, and Chris could just imagine the fine filth coating his sweaty body and making him grimy yet only adding to his seemingly over the top manly attraction. After a few minutes he shimmied his way back out and got to his feet, dusting his pants off and taking the other end from Chris and quickly attaching it to the underneath of his rear bumper. He gave a few tugs on it to make sure it wouldn't come undone then turned back to Chris.

"Alright, all you have to do is steer and hit the breaks when you see my break lights on."

"No, I was gonna just roll up and rear-end ya eh." Chris retorted with an eyeroll.

The window in the dead center of the truck's rear window slid open and younger male with blonde hair stuck his head out of it, a smirk twisting his pretty full lips.

"I bet you'd love too."

Matt drug his hand over his face before turning and shooting the blonde a glare; a lopsided grin on his face when he turned back to look at Chris.

"Please excuse him. That's my younger brother Jeff."

Chris nodded; fully enraptured with the light blush that covered Matt's face as he spoke, his earth tone eyes expressive as he talked about what he was going to do once he got the car to where ever he was planning on taking. Matt said a couple more things but Chris was paying more attention to the way his full lips formed the words and how eloquently they rolled off his tongue than to what he was saying. The actual ride wasn't bad, a few twists here, a large hill there and soon Chris was wide-eyed as Matt wound them through a dense forrest before coming to a stop outside an antiqued looking home. Both he and his brother climbed from the truck, the blonde-Jeff if Chris remembered right-quirked a leering smile at them before disappearing into the house with his back pack tossed carelessly over one shoulder.

Chris exited his car, taking just a moment to let his hair loose and comb his fingers through it before securing it tightly again. He leaned against the car with his hands in his jeans as Matt sauntered over, one end of the tow strap already in his hands. He squated down and felt under the bumper for the other end and in less than a minutes time the thick yellow strap when sailing back into the bed of the truck. Once more the hood was up and Chris watched on as Matt disappeared under it.

"You're welcome to go into the house, it's gonna take me a while to get this sorted and see what's the matter." Matt called out, his rear moving as he shuffled around to the other side. "I promise that my brother won't hurt ya. He's a pest but he's mainly harmless."

"Nah." Chris blushed as he moved to the other side and bent over; facing Matt. "I'd rather watch you...to...eh...you know, um, know what to do the next time this happens."

Matt looked up from his inspection of the air filter housing and nodded, his face shining lightly from a fine film of sweat.

"Whatever tickles your peach there, although once I'm done you shouldn't have any problem for a long, long time."

Chris nodded and watched quietly as Matt poked and prodded various pieces of mechanical technology, his fingers coming back slicked in shimmering liquid in one instance. There was nothing sexual at in what they were doing but Chris couldn't help but fidget as he eyed Matt's bent over form; the strong back glistening as the curly hair stuck to his broad shoulders. After the initial run through of the engine they pushed the car back into a large barn that looked like it doubled as a garage. Once it was situated Matt put the hood back up and dove under it, twice Matt had looked up and Chris quickly made it look like he was paying attention, nodding his head at what he thought were the right places as Matt explained what he thought was wrong and what might be done to remedy it. The sound of metal scraping metal filled the air and Chris could only watched amazed as Matt touched and fiddled with everything. When he brought his head up to look at Chris, the dirt and oil had smudged his face and had small tracks in it from where the sweat crawled down the soft skin sluggishly.

"Get in and start it up."

Chris moved around and turned the key, holding his breath as the sound of clicking emanated from the engine. The mellow sound of Matt cursing filtered into car and Chris poked his head out and watched as Matt headed over to a stuffed full bookshelf that was tucked into an alcove surrounded by hale bales. He fingered the spines for a moment before pulling a book down and laying it open on the windshield, his fingers leaving small smudges on the pages and cover. His brown eyes flicked to and fro as his left hand reached back under the hood to play with something, his rear once more poked out on display. He gave Chris one more command to try and turn over the engine but again nothing happened. The frustration was clear on his face as he stood at the door and looked down at Chris, his mind on the car and it's problem. Chris on the other hand was too busy tracing a bead of sweat as it worked it's way down his chest to catch and absorb into the waist band of Matt's wranglers.

"It looks like it's the alternator, I can get one, but not until tomorrow. You're welcome to stay here with me and my brother tonight,or I can always take ya back to town and you can get a hotel room."

"Here!" Chris blurted out then covered with a cough, his face the color of ripe tomatoes as he spoke again. "I mean, you've already done so much for me, I can't ask you to go out of your way. I can stay here for the night."

Matt nodded and grabbed the filthy rag from his back pocket, wiping his face before shoving it back in it's place.

"Well, come on then. I'll go in and get cleaned up then start dinner. I'm sure Fro is hungry by now anyways."

As they headed out of the barn/garage Chris couldn't help but wonder if he'd maybe set himself up to be slaughtered in the most brutal way imaginable; after all his Mom had always told him not to take rides from strangers. Like a herd of elephants they thundered up the creaking wood stairs and Matt held the door open to the house, the warm, cosy feeling enveloping him the moment he stepped through the portal. The walls were done in wood paneling, but instead of being tacky or completely cliche it felt as if it was made for that room, giving it a real rustic feel. All over them were various awards and pictures from days gone past, a few paintings that Chris couldn't for the life of him see Matt doing.

"Alright, well I guess, make yourself at home. I'll just go clean up then..."

Matt headed off down the hall and Chris looked around, taking an uncertain seat on the edge of the couch. He jumped a moment later when the feel of fingers tracing up his neck caught him off guard. He whirled around so fast that he ended up on the ground, staring up at the impish smiling face of Matt's little brother.

"So you're staying for dinner?"

When Chris nodded his face lit up and he climbed up the back of the couch, his feet planted in the cushion as he looked down Chris, his blonde hair wild about his face that was streaked in indigo and green.

"Good, it's about time Matty got a good fucking."

"Wha-what?" Chris choked out as he got slowly back to his feet.

"You heard me. You're going to fuck my brother...isn't that why you accepted the invitation to stay here and have dinner?" He cocked his head, reminding Chris of those dogs in that commercial with the only wind up phonograph.

"N-no. He's already helped me so much, he's fixing my bomber of a car. I accepted so that he wouldn't have to drive me into town and then come and get me when he gets it fixed."

"Sure, and you weren't checking out his ass when he was doing the look overs on that hunk of junk." Jeff smirked when he seen the light pink slowly invade Chris' face. "You can't hide it, I seen you. Every time Matty's back was turned your eyes were on his ass, not that I blame ya. I mean if he weren't my brother then I know I would make a pass at him, but he is...so I can't...well I could but it would be really awkward and gross, ya know what I mean?"

Chris nodded again but was saved from any further questions by Matt coming back downstairs, his hair lying in wet ringlets against his back and his chest now encased in a t-shirt that was clinging to his damp frame. His jeans had been replaced with track pants but it didn't detract from his looks, in fact it made Chris realize that if he wanted to grope the luscious behind all he had to do was go up behind him and slip his hands down the stretchy material. A nudge to his side reminded him that he wasn't the only one in the room and Chris colored even darker when Jeff pantomimed wiping his mouth before he followed his brother into the kitchen. He took a deep breath before following the pair, his eyes flicking back and forth as he tried to keep his thoughts innocent by looking for the subtle familial likenesses between the two.

The only real features that he could pick out were the nose and eyebrows; they had a similar shaping about them, but as he was searching their faces for more Matt looked up from the cuttingboard where he was dicing onions and caught him. Like the moment when their eyes clashed out on the road, Chris' ability to breathe was sucked away and he could feel the blood rushing to his face and turning it deep crimson. Their eyes held for seemed like an eternity before Matt wet his lips and drug his gaze back down to the board. The minut staring contest hadn't gone unnoticed and Chris ducked his head as more heat crawled up his neck when he heard Jeff snickering under his breath.

Dinner itself was quiet, Chris keeping his eyes down with only Jeff trying to break the tension that was seemingly swirling thicker and thicker in the room.

"Jesus Matty, it's just food, don't act like you're going to cream yourself over it...unless you're thinking about creaming over something-or someone-else..."

"Jeffrey!"

"Oh come on Matts, he's sitting right there! You don't think I don't see how many times you've stared at him? He's pretty...hell if you ain't gonna do it, then I'm going too."

Chris pushed away from the table and booked it through the livingroom, stopping on the porch to draw in deep lungfuls of the balmy air. His body felt as if it were going to spontaneously combust from the heat-both embarrassed and aroused-surging through his veins. Behind him the sound of soft footfalls on the wood planking had him turning around and staring as Matt stood illuminated in the light from the house that spilled from the open the door.

"I want to apologize for my brother, and I understand if you want me to take you into town for the night. I don't know what had gotten into him."

Chris felt as if his face would never return to it's natural creamy existence; he blushed hard clearing his throat before speaking lowly.

"D-do you think like your brother? Do you think I'm pretty?" The sheer idiocy of the question made Chris cringe; he couldn't believe that he had actually asked it and his head dropped as he waited for Matt to spout out condemnations at him and leave him standing in the gathering gloom of the evening.

"No."

The simple word cut through Chris like a knife and he took a ragged breath, forcing himself to look up and work a tight smile on his face in the hopes that Matt would think he was joking.

"Well, then that's good because I'm no-"

"I think you're gorgeous."

Chris blinked a couple of times, his mouth still moving even though there was no sounds coming out. Matt's face mirrored his own and Chris didn't know if he was hearing what he wanted to hear come from between those plump, kissable lips or if the words had actually been uttered.

"Wha?"

"I think you're gorgeous..."

Chris couldn't help the large smile that graced his face and he moved forwards, grabbing Matt's wrist and pulling him close, their lips merely a fraction of an inch from touching. He had had some smart remark on his tongue but it swallowed away when Matt crashed their lips together, their teeth clinking together as hands gripped and pulled at hair. Chris found himself moved back until he was pressed up against one of the porch supports and he whimpered into the kiss, his hands leaving Matt's hair to grip and tear at the strong shoulders under his tight fitting shirt. They hungrily tasted each other until breath was in short supply and when they tore their lips apart they fumbled with clothing; shirts going flying out into the yard as waistbands were tore at by eager fingers.

The feel of Matt's hands against ticklish skin just above the fly of his jeans made Chris gasp out loud, his eyes wide as he arched his hips into the touch. His mind was valiantly trying to put a stop to the situation, bringing up bad scenario after bad scenario but his body wasn't listening, it wanted more of the torment that Matt was making him feel, he wanted to feel all of the dark Southerners skin against him, wanted to hear the obscene slapping of it as they moved as one writhing entity. Chris felt himself pulled away from the support and he gratefully leaned into the strong chest, his lips once more seeking their plump warm counter part. They parted for him eagerly and slipped his tongue into the molten heat, dueling with Matt's tongue for the dominate position. He startled however and broke the kiss when he felt a second set of hands on him.

He turned his head and sucked in a breath when he seen Jeff's olive eyes gleaming at him from over his shoulder. The younger man smirked as his hands slithered down Chris' sides and helped his brother divest him of his overly humid jeans. The light breeze of the warm night made him shiver but the hot feel of the brother's skin against him moments later made him mewl hoarsely.

"So we're gonna do this out here? On the front porch?" Jeff asked as he snaked his hand down to run the fingers over the hard shaft.

"We don't have any neighbors." Matt grinned as he licked at Chris' throat. "But I guess it's up to our guest."

Chris swallowed as both Matt and Jeff's eyes bore into him, their hands wandering over his body as they waited. He worked his mouth a couple of times before sound emerged, but even that was nothing more than a croak.

"N-no one can see?"

"No one." Matt whispered as he bit at the smooth skin he had been laving with the flat of his tongue, Jeff's teeth worrying the ticklish skin between Chris's shoulder blades. "I promise we'll be gentle..." Matt growled in Chris' ear while he tugged on the fleshy lobe.

"My Mom always told me to never trust a stranger..."

"Well your Mama ain't here is she?

Once more Chris' mouth worked with no sound escaping but it must have been enough; Jeff pulled him backwards until he was stretched out on top but cradled between the deceiving strong legs of the younger brother while Matt knelt between his legs, his tongue flicking over the already leaking head of his aching erection. Chris' eyes rolled back as two sets of lips went to work traveling his burning flesh, teeth scoring skin and fingers gripping to draw the sweetest sounds from his lips. Matt stopped tormenting the skin around Chris' shaft to smirk at him, his earth tone eyes burning as pulled just the head into his mouth, working it with his tongue before sucking it down his throat.

The hot molten feel of the tight sheath around his hard flesh made Chris jump, whimpering loudly and writhing against Jeff; his hands moving around behind his head to anchor in Jeff's hair. The warm hair quickly became sticky and hot as their skin slid wetly, their pants catching and scratching his over sensitive skin. He opened his eyes and stared down, watching himself disappear again and again between Matt's plump lips; turning them a deep flushed color and his straining flesh silvery with left behind saliva. He felt his stomach knot up and he knew that he wasn't going to last long under the talented fingers and lips of the brothers. He let go of Jeff's hair to grip at Matt's, his hips driving up on their own accord as his orgasm rippled through him; making him arc away from Jeff and bury himself completely in Matt's throat.

Chris' body sagged against Jeff's and his chest rose and fell heavily; his eyes rolling back from the intensity of his climax. He felt the hands on him move again, pushing him into a standing position then leaning him back against the porch supports. When he opened his eyes he pulled in a shaky breath, both Matt and Jeff were completely nude and staring at him as they stroked themselves slowly. His face flamed a fiery red as he moved forward jerkily, his hands reaching out and knocking theirs away; his eyes glimmering as they moaned and whimpered at his touches. Once again he found himself sandwiched between the two men, this time Matt behind him while Jeff teased and caressed his throat with his lips and teeth.

"How-how are we doing this?" Chris growled, his voice rough as Jeff started to grind against him slowly.

"You, on your knees..." Matt purred as he pushed on the back of Chris' neck until he was bent over slightly.

"Sucking my dick as he fucks you." Jeff finished as helped ease Chris down until he was on his hands and knees.

Chris barely had time to get used to new position before Jeff was buried as far down his throat as he could go. With his mouth stretched and full all he could was whimper as Jeff framed his face and started bucking against his lip, chapping them and rattling his teeth with hard thrust. Chris swallowed continuously, working his tongue as much as he was able and pulling as much air through his nose as he could. His whimpers turned into a yelp when felt Matt's tongue snake into his puckered entrance; the slippery muscle thrusting and retreating quickly, only once catching the fleshy bundle of nerves that made Chris mewl loudly around Jeff's shaft.

A smooth rhythm soon started between the two and Chris rocked back and forth, trying to take as much of Matt's tongue he could while hollowing out his cheeks and sucking Jeff like he was trying to pull a thick shake through a tiny straw. When Matt pulled away Chris moaned in disappointment, his body on high alert and his reawakened arousal bobbing throbbingly from Jeff's thrusts into his mouth. His moan turned into a strangled howl as Matt pushed in, filling him completely on the first thrust. Every nerve ending felt electrified and Chris' eyes rolled back in his head for what felt like the millionth time.

"Shit...I don't think I can hold off-" Jeff's hissed sentence ended as his thrusts picked up and he spilled his seed down Chris' throat; the molten salty sweet liquid filling his mouth and flowing over when Jeff slid free and stumbled back to fall on his ass. "You have an amazing mouth..." He grinned as he panted harshly, his limp shaft glistening with a mixture of cum and spit.

Chris swallowed down what he had; crying out as Matt tightened his grip on his hips and began slamming into him with bone shattering thrusts. His hands scrabbled against the rough wood of the porch and he rocked his body in time with Matt's, each movement bringing Matt's engorged length in contact with his prostrate and making him scream incoherently. His words were nothing more than a mumbled mess of pleadings and curses as he climaxed again, his release pooling under him and hitting the wood hard enough to splash up against his thighs. The tightening of his muscles pulled Matt along after him and he yelled hoarsely as he fired deep in Chris, the release stinging the abused flesh on contact.

Exhausted Matt fell against Chris' back, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close as he slowly lowered them down onto their sides; Matt's chin resting on Chris' shoulder as their legs tangled intimately. Panting and soft mewls filled the air around them and it wasn't long before Chris fell asleep, his body sandwiched again between the brothers; a large smile on his face.

The next morning they went on about their business as if nothing had happened, and Chris left sometime in the afternoon; his lips tingling from some last minute stolen kisses from Matt and the dark haired man's number tucked into his wallet; just in case he found himself broken down in their neck of the woods again.


End file.
